A Friendship Can't Last Forever Can it?
by dancincheerchik
Summary: This a MWPP/Lilly/and her gang there years at hogwarts starting at 3rd year. They must try to remain friends through pranks, classes, and detention. The title will come in handy later. ENJOY!!
1. the hogwart express

A Friendship Can't Last Forever, Can It?  
  
*~Disclaimer~* I own my characters J.K. owns hers DON'T SUE ME I also sorta own the plot & Anything you don't know of I own  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evan ran through the barrier of 9 ¾. She was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was her 3rd year at the school. She looked around and was still surprised by the giant scarlet train. Lily decided to get on the train and go to her usual compartment and see who else out of her 7 friends were already here.  
  
So Lily dragged her trunk onto the huge train and all the way to the back of the train. This was the official compartment for Lily and her friends. As Lily entered the compartment she was happy to see that one of her best girlfriends was already there.  
  
This girl was Mandy Rhoades. Mandy has short, brown, frizzy hair, shiny brown eyes, and cute looking.  
  
There was also Peter (~*I'm not describing peter because you know what he looks like. Same with Lily, James, and Sirius. *~). Peter was fast asleep in a corner. Mandy was so glade to see Lily. She was getting tired of sitting listening to Peter snore. Lily and Mandy to talk until someone else came.  
  
The red head and brunet finally decided to get out there CD players and listen to music. Mandy and Lily are both muggle born so they have all the muggle born; so they have all the muggle things. They each had one with the same CD in it. Lily's was purple with Angle on it with a halo above the word. Mandy's was pink with the word princess on it with a crown above the word. They each had ear phones the just set in your ears that no once could see.  
  
They were listening and singing aloud, seeing as they had the same CD. When they were on the 2nd song when there other best girlfriend came in. The other best girlfriend was Gretchen Fisher.  
  
Gretchen had medium, straight, black hair, and twinkling black eyes and sooo cute.  
  
Gretchen started singing along and got out her own CD player, a gift from Lily. Hers was sliver with the word diva and had glittering blue under the word. Gretchen got out the same CD, a gift from Mandy, and started singing along.  
  
By the time they were on the 6th song the train started to move and James, Remus, and Sirius came into the compartment. They didn't know CD players existed, they couldn't see them because they were in the girls purses, and the ear phones were hidden in there ears. The 3 boys only saw and heard the girls singing. Hey didn't hear any music.  
  
The girls didn't notice the boys came in because they were so in the song. "GIRLS HELLO THERE'S NO MUSIC!!!" shouted James. The girls didn't respond because they couldn't hear him. "James I don't think it worked." Said Sirius confused. "Well do you have any other ideas?" asked Remus.  
  
Sirius had an idea and started jumping around in front of the girls. They thought he had gone nuts even though he acted like this often they still found it odd. "Hey Sirius what are you doing?" asked Mandy. "What music are you singing to, its kinda creepy!!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
The girls only saw his lips moving but not his words. "WHAT WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" shouted Lily. "WHAT MUSIC ARE YOU SINGING TO YOUR SCARING US!!!!" shouted Remus. "WHAT SPEAK LOUDER!!!" shouted Gretchen "WHAT MUSIC ARE YOU SINGING TO?" asked James. Lily shook her head with frustration. Doing this caused one of her ear phones to fall out. She turned off her music and was able to hear Remus say to James and Sirius that this was no use.  
  
Lily got up and taped her two best girlfriends on the shoulder and pointed to her ears and then picked up her CD player and motioned for them to turn off the CD player. They did and laughed because they had forgotten they were listening to it.  
  
The boys on the other hand were so confused. They didn't see what was so funny and what they took out of there ears. "Um girls whats so funny?" asked James "Oh um we were shouting because we couldn't hear you because of our disk man. So if we remembered we could have just turned it off and then we wouldn't have to shout." Explained Mandy.  
  
"What's a disk man??" asked Remus. The girls laughed they had forgotten that they boys didn't know about muggle objects. The boys looked at them very strangely. "Well a disk man is this (lifting up her CD player) you put CD's in and then music comes out that's what we were singing to," explained Lily. The boys now understood. "That's kewl let me try." Exclaimed Sirius. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Gretchen got out hers and turned up the volume ALL the way but the boys didn't notice. The girls had to turn their backs so the boys wouldn't see them stifling giggles. A few got out but the boys didn't seem to notice. They were to busy looking over the CD player.  
  
"Hey girls how do you use this thing. And what is a diva??" Sirius asked while turning the CD player around. "Well Sirius all you have to do is stick the ear phones in your eyes and press the big blue button. Sirius did as he was told and the girls plugged their ears. Remus noticed but James didn't he grabbed one that said angle on it out of Lily's purse. James was looking it over right when Sirius pressed the play button. The music blasted in his ears and he pulled out the ear phones. They landed on the ground but the music was still playing. The girls were laughing so hard. Remus was too but James and Sirius didn't find it so funny. The girls stopped laughing and started singing to the music.  
  
Sirius picked up the CD player and was looking for the off button. He pressed all the buttons until the music ended. The girls fell to the floor laughing. The boys looked at them and started laughing. When the laughing ended, the boys looked at the girls and asked how they could listen to that thing. "Sirius I'm sorry but we turned up the sound all the way, as a joke. We didn't me to hurt poor wittle Sirius." Said Lily.  
  
"Hey that wasn't funny you hurt my ears." Wined Sirius. He hadn't caught on the poor wittle Sirius. James had and went over to Sirius and whispered to him that they had just insulted him. "Hey you insulted me that wasn't very nice." Sirius said. "Oh were sorry we didn't mean to upset you." Said Gretchen. The 7 (Peter slept through all this) looked at each other and just started laughing.  
  
While they were laughing the compartment opened and the gangs rivals walked in. "Oh I see the geek gang is having a wonderful time." Sneered Snape. "Oh Snape we were just listening to music. Do you want to listen to some." Asked Many. Snape had a HUGE crush one her. So Mandy got out her CD player and turned the volume up and turned it to the most annoying song. She gave to Snape and told him to press the play button. The music blasted and the 7 started singing. Snape and Malfoy were so annoyed the just left. The group was singing and laughing for the rest of the train ride.  
  
*~Please click the button to review and let me know how it is. Don't worry the title will make more sense later. Well review. TTFN ta ta for now~* 


	2. The meeting in the command room

A Friendship Can't Last Forever, Can It?  
  
  
  
*~Disclaimer~*  
  
I own my characters  
  
J.K. owns hers DON'T SUE ME I also sorta own the plot & Anything you don't know of  
  
I own  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmead. Every one ran out of the train excited to get back *home*. The first years were a little confused at what to do. But over the rain every one could hear the usual voice of Hagrid shouting for the first years. Lily, Gretchen, Mandy, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter got out of the train and ran to a carriage. The carriage was suppose to be for 4 people but they had figured out in there second year how to all fit. The boys got in first. Then Gretchen got in and Mandy and Lily got in and sat on the floor. Lily and Mandy were the smallest so they were able to sit comfortable on the floor. A group of second years watched as this group was getting in. They didn't think they would be able to all fit into the tiny compartment. They were wrong because the large group didn't come tumbling out. They did though there second year. They just tried to all sit without any order. Well that didn't work. So they came up with there sitting.  
  
The carriage pulled up to Hogwarts. The group quickly got out even though they were having a wonderful time. The girls on the floor kept tickling James and Sirius legs. (That's where they are the most ticklish.) Mandy and Lily got out first. Then Gretchen followed then the boys. They had all this planned out. They all looked up at Hogwarts at the same time and gasped. After two years at Hogwarts they were still surprised by the grand castle. They all trooped in laughing as they talked about the first prank of the year on no other then the Sytherins.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast, they stopped laughing but when they looked at the Sytherin table they burst out laughing. The Sytherins gave them dirty look. Some of them gave them a weird look and checked around them to make sure they weren't part of their pranks. They found this was funny. They group sat down stopped laughing when the new first years entered to get shorted. The group screamed for new Gryffindors, clapped loudly for new Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, and grinned evilly at the new Sytherins as they thought of new pranks to pull on them.  
  
After the sorting was finished Dumbledor gave his usual beginning of the year speech and then the food appeared. Of course it didn't come until the gang gave their shouts/cheers for food. They all piled their plates HIGH with food. They all talked about the new creative pranks they came up with over the summer. They boys had a few more than the girls but the girls were more creative.  
  
After the feast they went to the Gryffindor command room. They said their good byes and went up there separate stairs. They got to there doors and looked at each other and winked. They went through there doors, and changed into their P.J.'s. They sat on there beds and talked. After about 20 minutes they didn't hear any noise from the command room and assumed everyone went to bed they got up and went down the stairs. The boys weren't down yet or so they thought. The girls sat down and waited. *Peter doesn't join them. *  
  
"Where do you think they are? They know we always meet down here in about 20 minutes. So where are they?" asked Mandy. Just as Mandy said that they boys looked at each other and nodded. They went over to each of the girls and started tickling them. First they started with Gretchen. She burst out laughing and was shouting for the tickling to stop. The other two girls looked at her like she had gone nuts. Then Mandy felt the tickling and then Lily. Lily isn't that ticklish so she was able to shout. "Potter stop tickling us!!"and she pulled off the invisibility cloak. Doing so caused them able to see the three boys tickling them. The boys didn't notice that Lily was not affected by the tickling and had pulled off the invisibility cloak. That is not until Lily whispered a spell that caused the girls to be unaffected by there tickling. The spelled a loud the girls to be able to start tickling the boys before they knew what happened. All the boys were ticklish. So there was no chance for them to counter act. The girls tickled the boys until the boys, and girls, were crying because of laughing so hard. So the girls couldn't tickle any more. They then got up and sat on the couch. They boys looked at each other and then at the girls who were sitting side by side on the couch. The boys jumped and landed on the girls and sat on their laps. Remus on Gretchen, James on Mandy, and Sirius on Lily. The girls were able to hold the boys weight so it wasn't that big of a problem. This was the time they talked about their summers and the other years. This was a tradition started there first years.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ Three first year girls had befriended each other in their room. They were the only three Gryffindor first year girls. They had wanted to talk in the command room and get to know each other but had a feeling they weren't allowed, so they waited for a few minutes until they were sure everyone was in there rooms and asleep. They snuck down stairs and started talking. Little to there knowledge that there were 3 first year boys doing the same thing. The boys came down when the girls were describing their families. " Why hello my fair ladies what are you doing up at this time on the first day?" asked one of the boys, Sirius. "Oh hello my handsome gentlemen may I ask you the same thing?" asked Lily. "Why my fellow 'handsome gentlemen decide to come down and get acquainted with each other you?" said Sirius "Oh my fellow 'fair ladies' were doing the same and what might your names be or shall we call you the handsome gentlemen?" asked Lily in the same tone. "Why I am Sirius Black, this is James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin. Will you be telling us your names or shall we call you the fair ladies?" "Oh I think you should call us the fair ladies. Right girls." "RIGHT" "Why fair ladies we are hurt you know our names and we don't know yours." "Oh all right, I'm Lily Evans, this is Mandy Rhoades, and this is Gretchen Fisher." "Why see it wasn't that hard was it. Now we are friends the handsome gentlemen and the fair ladies." "Oh how wonderful. Shall we sit and get better acquainted?" "Why that would be wonderful. Shall we boys?" "I would think so wouldn't want to upset the fair ladies." Said James. "Oh that's wonderful. Sit sit sit." Saying this Lily sat down with her three new girlfriends. The boys looked at each other and jumped on the girls to sit on their laps. The weight wasn't that big of a difference so they could hold them up. The boys and the girls talked about their likes and there family. They got along great because they all enjoyed pranks. They had decided that the Sytherins would be perfect for their pranks. They talked about different pranks they could pull and a lot more. "Well my fair ladies the handsome gentlemen must be going but I pledge that the first day of every year we meet in the command room and talk. Even if we are no longer friends. Do we all Pledge Until The End?" "I Pledge Until The End" they all shouted. *~End of Flashback~* So they ended their night bye saying good night. "Good night my fair ladies." "Good night my handsome gentlemen."  
  
  
  
Sorry for the shortness. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. Just press the button and write a review. TTFN ta ta for now. ENJOY!! 


	3. Charms and Sirius just don't mix

A Friendship Can't Last Forever, Can It?  
  
*~Disclaimer~* I own my characters J.K. owns hers DON'T SUE ME I also sorta own the plot & Anything you don't know of I own  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks for all that have reviewed. This chapter my be a little weird but please ask any questions or give me any comments in your reviews. Please tell me any ways I can make it better.  
  
A few weeks have past since the first day of school and the meeting in the command room. The fair ladies and handsome gentlemen~ other wise known as the P.O.M. club~ ruled the school on pranks. P.O.M. stands for pranksters of magic. P.O.M. as pulled 5 pranks and received 3 detentions. The teachers could tell this would be a long, long, long, year. For two years the teachers have been trying to figure out how P.O.M. was able to pull pranks, goof off, and still get their homework done. They didn't just get their homework done but they were at the top of the class. P.O.M. is in the top of their classes but they never seemed to listen during class. The teachers always call on them to get them to pay attention but in never seemed to work because they knew the answer.  
  
The group had just finished lunch and was off to their afternoon classes. The first one was the only one they had together, charms. Well the only one they had together except for Peter. Peter was REALLY bad in charms so he had to be in a tutoring type class. P.O.M. was separated in this class so they wouldn't talk. Little did the teachers know that after many nights in the restricted section of the library they found a spell they would allow them to write a note on a piece of paper and write who sent it and to who it was for or all. Example. ~a note~ E.P. = Lily to James. Or ~note~ B.A. = Sirius to All. This was very useful in charms seeing as Lily and James were they only good ones at charms in P.O.M.  
  
Today they were learning the awaking charm. "Today class the charm we are learning is a complex. We must say the words PALACE RELOTON. Does any one know what charm this is? No one raised his or her hand as usual. Mr. Lupin please answer the question. ~While the teacher was talking~ I hope he doesn't choose me I don't know the answer. L.A. L. It's the awaking charm E.L. E. Thanks bunches. L.E. ~Back to class~ "Professor that would be the awaking charm. " "Now Mr. Black what's the wand movements." ~On Sirius's paper~ B. Swish, swish, flick. P.B. ~Back in class~ "Swish, swish, flick, sir." "Very good. Now we all know the sleeping charm from last class. So now get into groups. On and please try and be with people you haven't be with." Saying this last thing he looked at all the members of P.O.M. P.O.M. had another idea.  
  
Ya right appeared on all of the member's paper at the same time. They all started to laugh. As they were laughing they all wrote jinks you owe me a soda. They just shook their heads as they wrote double jinks. They all were trying to hold back their laughs. . Everyone in the class was moving and getting into groups. P.O.M. was still seated though.  
  
Just then the cutest girl in the 3rd year came up to James and asked him to work with her. "I would love to." Just as James said this all the P.O.M. members stood up and pointed at him. Lily wrote James a message and told it to fly into James hand. P. Looks like you're out two sodas and don't even think of joining her!! Ha Ha Ha. E.P. The paper flew into his hands and he turned to Lily. She just smiled and waved. James glared and turned back to Veronica, the cute girl. "But I can't" "Oh ok I was really hoping you would" "Ya me too and I really wanted those sodas." He mumbled the last part. Corner P.A.  
  
So every one went to the corner on the way there Mandy and Remus got stopped and they talked. Both times the other members stood and pointed. When Gretchen got to the corner James started tickling her and she started laughing. "Sorry but I needed to get you to talk." So now it was between Sirius and Lily.  
  
While Lily was on her way with Sirius to the corner, each trying to get the other one to talk or laugh. Snape came up behind Lily and asked to talk to her. Sirius was about to say no but caught himself. So he just shook his head. Lily nodded, shook, nod, shook, Lily stepped on Sirius foot and nodded, Sirius shook his head while squishing his face in pain. Lily got and idea and wrote a note to Sirius and told the paper to fly into Sirius's hand and send sparks flying. They note simply said YES.  
  
The paper flew into Sirius hand and sparks flew. "What is going on?" The members stood and pointed at Sirius. "Lily that was mean." "Hey I had to get you to talk and it worked." Sirius just walked over to the corner. "Oh yea you all owe me two sodas. Please and thank you."  
  
"Now Severus what was it you wanted?" "Oh I was wondering if you." "Hey Lils hurry up class is almost over!!" "Fine coming." "Severus can you tell me later?" "Oh yea sure." He said disappointed.  
  
Lily went to the corner and had to work with Sirius. When the teacher was just about to release them Sirius was able to get the sleeping charm to work. The charm hit Lily. The problem was that he couldn't get the awaking charm to work. The class was already gone and it was the teacher's break. Sirius grabbed Lily's paper and wrote to James. JAMES HELP I'M IN THE CHARMS ROOM COME QUICK. B.P. Fly into P.'s hand. B.P. A few minutes later James came running in. "Sirius what is it?" "James I was able to get the sleeping charms to work but not the awaking charm. Lils is fast asleep Help me." James looked at Lily. Lily was mumbling in her sleep. Must hurt Black. Must Kill Sirius. Can't be late for class. Must get to class. Hearing this Sirius got really scared. Everyone in P.O.M. knew not to be around Lily when she was mad. James found it funny that she was worried about class. Which she was late for, any ways.  
  
"Ok Sirius you run when I put the awaking charm on her ok?" "O.K. Thanks buddy." "Ok I'm going to wake her. Better Go." Just as James was performing the charm Sirius skidded into Divination. "Sorry I'm late had some trouble in Charms."  
  
Lily woke up to find the room empty. "Now where is Sirius?" She asked calmly. That is a sign she is really mad. "Well assuming by the speed in which he ran he should be in China by now." Lily jumped not knowing that James was in the room. "Well in that case he should know that I am looking for him." James covered his ears and Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "BLACK!!" Her scream could be heard all around the school. Sirius sunk lower in his seat when he heard this. "Well I guess that James woke up Lily." "Dear Lillian I think he heard you but now I am deaf. " "Don't call me Lillian. Sorry about the yelling. Why did he run anyways?" "Well I'm thinking that might be because a certain red head was muttering must kill Sirius, must hurt Black. And it's amazing that you can be asleep and still know you're late for class." "CLASS" They raced to the divination room. "Sorry we are late we had a problem in charms." " No problem please take your seats." Lily went and sat down in between Mandy and Sirius. This caused Sirius to sink lower into his chair. Sirius sinking lower into his seat made James, Mandy, and Sirius laugh. ( The rest were in muggle studies.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the common room after classes Sirius was still avoiding Lily. "Sirius come here I want to talk to you." " Can you talk to me from here?" " No, and don't worry I wont hurt you. To many witnesses." So Sirius walked over to Lily. "Now Sirius I'm glade you were able to get the sleeping charm to work but next time test it on James." "Hey I heard that. You would still be asleep if it wasn't for me." "Fine, fine, fine." "So all is forgiven Lils?" " Yes, Sirius all is forgiven." " Great!"  
  
All the P.O.M. members got up and hugged.  
  
  
  
OK WELL THAT'S IT FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER. THE FOURTH WOULD BE OUT SOON. SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WASN'T ALLOWED TO WORK ON MY COMPUTER. I'M SORRY IF IT IS TOO SHORT. I REALLY WANT TO GET TO THE PLOT. IT WILL BE REALLY GOOD. SO PLEASE KEEP READING. I'M HOPING BY THE FIFTH CHAPTER I CAN GET TO IT. 


End file.
